


Наука прикосновений

by lumosik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Грегори понятия не имел, как называть ту игру, в которую играл с ним Майкрофт.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 13





	Наука прикосновений

Уроки обольщения? Тактильная атака? Грегори понятия не имел, как называть ту игру, в которую играл с ним Майкрофт. Обычная человеческая память не способна вместить в себя все оттенки ощущений, все отголоски чувств, вызванных простыми прикосновениями. Поэтому инспектор помнит лишь пару «случайных» взглядов, несколько восхитительных оргазмов и бессчётное количество обжигающе-страстных поцелуев. Но тело помнит их все. Даже те, что получены, когда разум уже был неспособен анализировать происходящее.  
Первое прикосновение было случайностью.  
Слишком начищенный паркет, слишком новые ботинки, слишком мало времени, чтоб успеть на слушанье. Глупая ситуация, в которую может попасть каждый. Инспектор оступился, неловко взмахнув зажатой в руках папкой с документами, и успел уже мысленно представить, как приземляется на пол, прямо посреди холла городского суда, ловя ехидные улыбки и смущенные взгляды проходящих мимо людей, когда почувствовал, как кто-то удержал его за локоть, не давая упасть. Восстановив равновесие, Грег благодарно посмотрел на своего спасителя. Майкрофт Холмс улыбнулся одними губами, без слов давая понять, что ситуация «не стоит благодарностей». Инспектор тоже неуверенно улыбнулся. Рука Майкрофта тогда задержалась на его локте чуть дольше, чем требовалось.  
Второе прикосновение было необходимостью.  
Третий месяц после их знакомства. Шальная пуля и, как следствие, больничная койка и скучные лазаретные будни, которые могли разнообразить разве что апельсины от сержанта Донован, любопытные медсестры и затяжной сон. Из сна Лестрейда выдернуло прикосновение чьих-то прохладных пальцев к его шее, но инспектор мог поклясться, что сейчас в его палате находится не врач, а кто-то другой. Кто-то кто осторожно гладит его по щеке и молчит. Но этого просто не могло быть. Чтобы развеять наваждение Лестрейд на секунду зажмурился еще сильнее, а потом резко открыл глаза. Подождав пока перед глазами перестанут мелькать радужные круги, он сфокусировал взгляд, но успел увидеть только кончик черного зонта, через секунду пропавший за закрывшейся дверью.  
Следующее прикосновение было закономерностью.  
Ранним утром он обнаружил, что лежит на своей кровати, уткнувшись в теплое плечо Майкрофта Холмса. Сам Холмс мирно посапывал в подушку, беззащитно подставив миру спину с бесчисленным количеством веснушек. Грег поймал себя на желании коснуться их. Дотронуться губами до каждого рыжего пятнышка на коже. Естественно, это разбудило Майкрофта. Что там было дальше? Ах да, политик со свойственной ему грацией легко перевернулся и подмял под себя не такого уж слабого инспектора, осыпая поцелуями его шею.  
Грег уже потерял счет прикосновениям, когда Майкрофт открыл одну из слабостей инспектора Нового Скотланд-Ярда: от брошенных вскользь томных взглядов он просто терял волю, от жаркого шепота у него темнело в глазах, а нежные прикосновения к чему-нибудь заставляли его тело замирать в напряженном предвкушении. И старший Холмс не пренебрегал использовать это сокровенное знание, что чуть не обернулось катастрофой, когда Майкрофт довёл до возбуждения своего инспектора прямо на званом ужине у мамочки. Грегори спасла только предосторожность любовника, ведь младший брат, к несчастью, тоже был приглашён в этот вечер, а знакомство Грегори и мамули Шерлок никак не мог обойти стороной. Лестрейд понимал, что они слишком поспешно покинули гостеприимный дом, нарушив все возможные приличия, но ждать дольше не было сил. Грегори мечтал, чтобы сейчас в машине Майкрофт повторил всё то, что делал час назад под столом с одним только его бедром. Это был, по оценке инспектора, самый умопомрачительный секс за всю их совместную жизнь. И не потому, что в машине за поднятым стеклом Майкрофт доводил его до исступления. Он касался его нежно, волнующе, возбуждающе. Секунда, и знакомые до безумия руки уже опустились со спины до поясницы, а в следующий момент - крепко сжали его ягодицы и вот они уже поднимаются наверх - Майкрофт ерошит его жёсткие, с проседью волосы.  
Грег вспоминал это, уютно устроившись на диване. Несмотря на то, что сегодня был выходной, его ожидала работа с документами, и день предстоял долгий и нудный, благо Шерлока Холмса нигде не было видно, но отчёт надо было как-то умудриться составить так, чтобы ничего не вызвало подозрений, даже ссылка на отметины отсутствовавшего орудия убийства. Спину жёстко ломило, однако Майкрофт потрясающе справлялся, оседлав любовника сверху и делая ему расслабляющий массаж круговыми движениями: от лопаток снова к позвоночнику, спуститься вниз, надавить на самую последнюю точку, прямо между ягодиц и вернуть руки обратно. Грегори был уверен, что от такой науки прикосновений до соблазнения было рукой подать, прямо хоть вот этой левой, что уже постепенно проникает между бёдер.


End file.
